Un poco mas de ti
by Fletshgguer
Summary: Situaciones difíciles que enseñan a valorar nuevas perspectivas…


**Queda claro que Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**Quiero agradecer a Saori Luna por aceptar ser mi Beta Reader, es para mí un honor contar con su ayuda para transmitir de una mejor manera lo que este fic trata de contar.**

**Para no herir susceptibilidades le puse esta clasificación. **

Era más de media noche, el viento que recorría el improvisado templo de Ares se sentía demasiado helado, la batalla había sido intensa, así como las anteriores, incluso Seiya ya vestía la armadura dorada de Sagitario y lo mismo los demás caballeros.

Seiya y Shun corrían desesperadamente por llegar al salón principal del templo; a pesar de sus heridas no se detenían, corrían desesperados, sabían que Saori había librado una batalla contra Ares, habían sentido su cosmo elevarse y también sintieron cuando su cosmo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Seiya estaba desesperado por llegar, Saori lo había llamado varias veces mientras su cosmo desaparecía pero los enemigos que luchaban contra él le impedían reunirse con ella. Shun por su parte trataba de seguirle el paso a Seiya, estaban a punto de llegar; justo en la entrada del templo vieron como Shiryu y Hyoga llegaban por la otra dirección así es que entraron al templo todos juntos.

El templo era grande, no había ningún ruido y algunas antorchas iluminaban el lugar, justo a la mitad Seiya se paró de golpe, los otros caballeros también se detuvieron y en sus caras se reflejaba el horror de la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos: a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Saori, desnuda y gravemente herida. Seiya se acercó poco a poco mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, entre más cerca estaba peor era la imagen; esa era la primera vez que la veía desnuda pero no había ninguna encanto en ello, al contrario, sus labios estaban reventados y en su cuerpo había muestras claras de haber sido sometida con violencia. Seiya le acaricio el cabello y le tomo una mano, estaba fría y sin fuerza alguna, lentamente Saori abrió los ojos y con una voz entre cortada pronuncio el nombre del caballero.

-Perdóname Saori, perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo…-

-Llegan tarde caballeros!- se escucho una voz fuerte proveniente del trono del templo.

Todos los caballeros voltearon inmediatamente a la figura que los llamaba, era Ares el dios de la guerra, su apariencia era imponente, digna de un dios aunque todos los caballeros lo miraban con desprecio.

-Pueden largarse… ya he terminado, Athena ya recibió su castigo-

-Castigo? Eres un miserable!- dijo Hyoga exaltado.

-Pagaras por esto!- pronuncio Shiryu mientras se preparaba para atacarlo al igual que Hyoga.

-Idiotas! Morirán aquí mismo!-

Ares elevo su poder a tal grado que Hyoga y Shiryu volaron unos metros hacia atrás de donde estaban, Shun corrió a ayudarlos, mientras tanto Seiya envolvió a Saori con la tela en la que estaba recostada, le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta Shun.

-Cuídala por favor, eleva tu cosmo para calentarla, en caso de que yo muera quiero que se vayan de aquí y la cuiden por mí.-

Shun recibió a Saori y pudo notar que la diosa estaba llorando, Seiya también se dio cuenta, así que antes de retirarse le acaricio el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Ares, mientras más se acercaba a él más incrementaba su cosmo.

-No tiene caso que pelees Pegaso, no estoy interesado en ustedes ni en la Tierra-

-Eres un maldito cobarde, no sabía que los dioses se comportaran como animales!-

-Hay caballerito, se supone que debías cuidar a tu diosa, pero ahora estas irritado porque no fuiste capaz de protegerla, pero no te preocupes demasiado, ella no morirá, tan solo le quite el título de diosa virgen y por cierto mientras lo hacia ella te llamo varias veces Pegaso-

-Maldito seas! Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, te juro que te vas a arrepentir! Meteoros de Pegaso!-

Ares detuvo el poder del Pegaso con dificultad, los dos cosmos eran muy similares a pesar de la diferencia de rangos.

-Eso no me importa caballero, no tengo ningún inconveniente en morir aquí, ya cumplí mi cometido, y aunque me derrotes mi espíritu volverá al Olimpo, puedes matarme si quieres.-

-Maldición!- Seiya sentía una frustración terrible, aunque lo matara él no desaparecería por completo, se sentía impotente, quería llorar y gritar, sintió que explotaría cuando de pronto se escucho una voz grave que parecía venir del cielo.

-Ares, has lastimado a mi hija predilecta con el único motivo de vengarte de ella-

-Zeus!- pronuncio Ares con un poco de temor.

-Padre…- Saori reconoció inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz pero se sentía demasiado débil como para poder hablar con él.

-Ella merecía un castigo, ella y sus caballeros también han lastimado a los dioses y se han burlado de nosotros-

-Sin embargo, las batallas que se han librado han sido batallas de honor, en cambio tú has actuado cobardemente y contra mi hija Athena. El resto de los dioses estamos aquí esperando el desenlace de esta batalla, así que si éste mortal logra derrotarte estaré esperándote en el Olimpo para sellar tu alma, en cuanto a ti Pegaso, no sería la primera vez que derrotaras a un dios, si ganas el alma de Ares será sellada pero si pierdes algunos dioses aquí han pedido que tu alma sea destruida para que no vuelvas a nacer nunca más-

-Padre!- Saori gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento Athena, no puedo hacer más por este mortal, ha sido una decisión tomada por todos los dioses, solo podemos esperar el resultado de la batalla, tus otros caballeros serán perdonados pero no deben intervenir o morirán instantáneamente junto al Pegaso-

-No te preocupes Saori, estoy preparado para morir si es necesario- en ese momento Seiya quiso decirle todos los sentimientos que tenía para ella pero si iba a morir prefería no causarle más daño del que le causaría su muerte, sería mejor así.

Seiya elevó su cosmo al máximo y se dispuso a atacar; Ares por su parte hizo lo mismo y pronto los dos cosmos se encontraron en un tremendo estruendo. Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se sentían impotentes, pero no podían hacer nada después de la decisión de los dioses, las lágrimas en el rostro de Saori brillaban por la luz que desprendía la explosión de los cosmos.

En un momento el cosmo de Ares superó al del Pegaso y éste fue golpeado al grado de destruir por completo la armadura de Sagitario; al parecer la pelea había terminado pero Seiya recordó la ultima enseñanza que Saori le había dejado en los Campos Elíseos cuando lo había perdido todo.

Ante el asombro de todos Seiya se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro, algunos dioses e incluso sus compañeros pensaron que había perdido la razón antes de morir, haciendo uso de sus últimos recursos Seiya elevó una vez más su cosmo pero esta vez se percibía algo diferente que no se podía distinguir tan fácilmente y que tan solo Athena y la diosa Afrodita en el Olimpo fueron capaces de identificar.

-Desaparece Ares!- un enorme cosmo envolvió el cuerpo de Ares desgarrando su armadura y su cuerpo a la vez, después del estruendo hubo un silencio que duró algunos segundos en el salón principal, lo mismo sucedía en el Olimpo. Seiya podía ver el cuerpo de Ares tirado inerte en el suelo pero no estaba seguro de su victoria.

Se acercó lentamente al dios, la sangre que brotaba de su frente caía sobre sus ojos haciendo su visión borrosa, todos los caballeros estaban a la expectativa por saber si la batalla había terminado, de pronto el templo comenzó a templar y a despedazarse, esa era la prueba de que el dios había muerto.

Seiya corrió hasta Saori y Shun se la entregó en los brazos de nuevo, antes de poder decir algo la voz de Zeus se escuchó nuevamente.

-El alma de Ares ha sido sellada tal como lo acordamos; Athena hija mía, ya has sufrido demasiado por este mundo, ya has cumplido tu misión, si lo deseas ahora mismo puedo traerte al Olimpo para que vivas como la diosa que eres y donde yo mismo puedo protegerte-

El templo seguía derrumbándose al igual que el ánimo de Seiya después de escuchar estas palabras, había vencido a Ares pero si ella se iba prefería haber muerto; no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella pero también sabía que después de lo que había ocurrido si permanecía en la Tierra siempre correría peligro. Así que después de tomar aire y valor Seiya miró a los ojos a Saori tratando de no desmoronarse con lo que iba a decirle:

-Vivirías mejor junto a tu padre, en el Olimpo, es ahí donde perteneces… Athena…- lo había hecho bien en ese momento pero no sabía cómo iba a lograr mantenerse sereno después, él sabía que si ella se iba lo podría observar desde el Olimpo y darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tanto tiempo guardo. Pero para sorpresa del caballero Saori se aferro a él.

-No, yo quiero quedarme aquí-

-Pero Saori, ¿estás segura?-

-Sí, lo estoy-

-Muy bien hija, así será entonces… Pegaso te encomiendo el cuidado de mi hija-

-La cuidaré, lo prometo- a Seiya le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, la razón de vivir y su fuerza.

-Seiya debemos irnos o no saldremos de aquí- dijo Hyoga en tono de urgencia

-Bien vámonos-

El templo se despedazaba poco a poco, en esta ocasión el cosmo de Athena no los protegía, sin embargo después de un momento lograron ponerse a salvo fuera del templo mientras observaban como caía.

-Iremos a casa princesa-

-No quiero que me vean así Seiya, llévame contigo- era cierto, no podían ir a la mansión, Saori había sido raptada en un evento público, era obvio que afuera de la mansión habría un ejército de reporteros esperando noticias de ella.

-Entonces te llevare conmigo-

-Gracias caballeros, estoy feliz de que estemos todos a salvo- dijo Saori con una voz débil.

Los caballeros agradecieron a Saori y uno a uno se despidieron de ella, después de eso Seiya se dirigió con Saori a su apartamento, encendiendo su cosmo así como lo hizo cuando partieron del santuario al castillo de Hades. En muy poco tiempo llegaron y el chico abrió la puerta que había dejado sin llave pues cuando le avisaron que Saori había sido raptada salió corriendo con su armadura.

Una vez adentro la depositó en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó tratando de no quebrarse, se sentía fatal, aquello tenía que ser lo peor que Saori había vivido.

-Mejor… no te preocupes, me recuperaré en unos días-

-Perdóname por favor, por no llegar a tiempo, yo…-

-No te disculpes, esto no es tu culpa-

-pero…

-Seiya necesito tomar una ducha- el Pegaso se quedó mirándola un rato pero luego fue a preparar el baño, cuidó que el agua estuviera a una temperatura correcta y fue por la chica.

-¿Puedes estar en pie?-

-No lo creo…- dijo mientras un color rosado se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Al momento Seiya se descalzó y se quitó la playera desgarrada para después lentamente despojarla a ella del manto que la cubría y cargarla hasta el baño; trataba de no mirarla demasiado, suficiente tenía con sentir su pecho desnudo tocando su piel y esa sensación se intensifico una vez que entraron al agua y la colocó frente a él para sostenerla de la cintura.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable por las sensaciones que le provocaba pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba desde hace tiempo e incluso uno de sus sueños recurrentes era estar con ella; sin embargo, el leve quejido de dolor que salió de los labios de Saori una vez que el agua comenzó a entrar en sus heridas, que eran profundas, le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

Saori por su parte se sentía aliviada, a pesar del dolor, cada gota de agua borraba el suplicio de aquella noche pero había algo más en aquel alivio y sabía que esa sensación la producía el hombre que la miraba a los ojos en ese momento.

Poco a poco el agua hizo su trabajo, después de una ducha final, Seiya envolvió a Saori en una toalla y la llevó a dormir; no tardó mucho tiempo para que la diosa entrara en un sueño profundo, mientras tanto Seiya curaba sus heridas de manera superficial y esperaba el amanecer, no podía conciliar el sueño, suficiente tenia con poder velar el sueño de la diosa, por lo menos quería brindarle un poco de paz, la paz que él mismo no podía sentir.

Con los primeros rayos de luz el caballero se dispuso a preparar alimento para ambos y a llamar a Shun para que se encargara de traer cosas personales de Saori para su estancia con él; en poco tiempo Shun se encontraba tocando la puerta.

-Pasa Shun, como están todos?-

-Pues Hyoga y yo estamos bien, Shiryu fue el único que necesito ser hospitalizado, mi hermano como siempre desapareció-

-Ikki estará bien no te preocupes por él-

-Cómo está Saori?-

En ese momento la diosa despertó al escuchar su nombre pero se quedó callada escuchando la conversación de los caballeros.

-Al parecer está bien pero…- la voz del caballero se quebraba, no podía continuar debido a la impotencia que sentía, de alguna manera se sentía culpable.

-No has dormido verdad?- a esta pregunta no hubo respuesta- mientras no te tranquilices y recuperas las fuerzas no podrás cuidar de ella, y créeme que ni a Jabu ni a Tatsumi les hizo gracia que tú estuvieras a cargo de Saori en tu estado.

-Por favor Shun, sabes que ese no es el problema que ellos tienen conmigo, tú lo escuchaste claramente la vez que Tatsumi hablo conmigo-. Saori estaba intrigada por el hecho de que Tatsumi hubiera hablado con Seiya y que ella no estuviera enterada de nada.

-Sabes que lo que te dijo no es verdad- dijo Shun en tono serio

-Sabes que sí lo es y sabes cuál es la molestia de Jabú… pero ese no es el punto ahora… ahora lo importante es que ella esté bien y yo me encargaré de eso.

-Debes tranquilizarte o ninguno de los dos estará bien, me voy para que descanses, necesitas hacerlo-

-Gracias Shun-

Seiya miro el reloj, eran ya las 8 a.m., se dirigió al teléfono y observó que tenía mensajes en espera, al escuchar el primero se apreciaba la voz de una mujer joven un tanto preocupada:

"_Hola Seiya espero que estés bien, me tienes preocupada, tú siempre cumples tu palabra y me quedé esperando la sorpresa que me prometiste esta noche, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo, no contestabas el celular y fui a buscarte ya tarde pero no estabas todavía, bueno espero que te encuentres bien, repórtate"._ -

-Diablos!- fue la expresión del Pegaso después de escuchar el mensaje, con los recientes acontecimientos había olvidado por completo todo lo relacionado con el mundo normal, pero en ese momento el mundo normal le significaba tan poca cosa que aunque quisiera no podía prestarle atención, pero para Saori ese mensaje había sido un balde de agua fría, una mujer joven preocupada por Seiya, que además se había quedado esperando una sorpresa de su parte. ¿Quién podría ser esa mujer? ¿Qué podría significar para Seiya?

Algunos sollozos interrumpieron los pensamientos de la diosa, del otro lado de la habitación el caballero trataba de contener su desesperación, pero no era capaz de ignorar que su falta de carácter era una de las causas por las que ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

-Seiya…- le llamó la diosa tratando de calmar su pesar, rápidamente el caballero quiso reponerse pero era algo que no podría lograr. Tan solo pudo acercarse a ella y tomarle de la mano sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, una vez más se le quebraba no solo la voz, su alma estaba hecha pedazos, saber que una diosa tan poderosa como ella hubiera dejado de luchar tan rápidamente no tenía muchas explicaciones.

-Todo esto fue por mí…Cierto?-


End file.
